Kate's Sister
by CamBif
Summary: Kate is left to take care of her sister. Fun and halariety is insured as Beckett and Castle take care of her teenaged sister.


Hi my name is Cam and I'm a bit new to this story writing. I had to write a story for summer school so I thought I would develope it based on my favorite show Castle. I can't wait till they kiss again. So here is my story. I will update it again later.

**Kate's Sister**

**By Cam Bif**

I don't own Castle, I don't even own a car.

Hi, my name is Isabella "Bella" Beckett. I'm sixteen years old and I work at a restaurant that caters to crazy people who believe in aliens.

Richard Castle sat in the hard chiar next to her desk. Her, as in the, love of his life her. Kate Beckett. He dreamed of her at nights. He dreamed of her long wavy hiar. How he wanted to comb his fingers through her hair as he made sweet love to her in the dark with the bright new york lights. Kate looked over to her partner and saw him staring at her. She frowned and then smiled. "Oh Castle, what are you thinking?" She asked him. "Just how beautful you are." He said. "Oh." He smiled again. He could smile a million times when it comes to him.

Kate leaned back in her chair and smiled back at his smile. "You think I am beautiful?" She asked? "Why wouldn't I?" He replied. Her phone rang and the both jumped.

"Hello...yes...I am she...She what? When? And my dad? Okay." She hung up the phone.

"Kate, whats wrong?"

"My dad is dead. And my sister is now an orphan." She began to cry. "What am I going to do Castle?"

"What happened?"

"Heart attack. He had a heart attack Rick. Now I have to go tell Isabella that our father is dead." She said as she raced towards the elevator crying. As teh door closed Castle grabbed it and pulled it open. "Kate, you can't go alone. I love you too much to let you go alone. " And the rode the elevator in silence.

I wiped the empty booth table clean with her dirty dishrag. Oh how she wished she was somewhere else other than the Crashdown Diner. I hate this job, and I hate how father made me work this aweful job. No sixteen year old should have to work a job like this. New York was a big city and Im stuck waiting tables instead of singing on broadway. Oh how I can sing, just like my sister, even if she didn't want to have anythign to do with me. After my mother died, sis just wanted to avenge her death, but was never there when I needed her. Oh the questions I had for her but she was never there to answer them. I culd barely remember their mom. But I hate her now, both her and mom. I'm going to show her I'll be a famous broadway actress and Katie would still be a cop.

The bell on the door range and and I looked up to see my favorite writer strut in with a burnette. I did a silent squeel and went back to cleaning the dark spot on the table. I looked back up again saw him walk towards her and that was when she got a better image of the woman, her sis walking next to him.

"You know I hate you, so you better leave." I said. "Izzy, I need to talk to you." Sis said. "I don't want to hear it." "Dad died." I dropped my rag on the table. "You are lying to me." I fell on the floor and cried. Now what was I going to do.

I woke up later in a strange room. It was white and I could feel the silk sheets and knew I wasnt in my home. Dad would never buy such a thing. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Thats when I knew I was in my favorite authors house. I knew it wasn't a lie, dad was dead.

"Hey Izzy, how you doing?" He asked me. My favorite author asked me how I was doing.

"Bella. And I'm alright." I said trying to play it cool.

"Katie, Bella is up." I heard him say and my sister come out of hiding from the couch.

"Bella, we need to talk." "I don't want to talk. Dad is dead. Now I have no where to go." "That's not true." Castle said. "Rick and I decided to take you in and you can stay here with Rick since my apartment isn't big enough." "Really?" I asked? Both Katie and Rick gave me a hug, and at that point I knew it was going to be okay.

"We can be a family?" I watched as my sister and favorite author looked at each other. "Sure." They both said at the same time. Then Castle told me about staying here and how he had a daughter just a bit older than me. At that point I knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
